<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your gentle touch brings back that all familiar rush by AvaHasAClosetMurderBoard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041449">Your gentle touch brings back that all familiar rush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaHasAClosetMurderBoard/pseuds/AvaHasAClosetMurderBoard'>AvaHasAClosetMurderBoard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode Tag: 5x10, F/F, It was needed, Soft avalance, This is basically just pure fluff, Warning for spoilers if you haven't seen it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaHasAClosetMurderBoard/pseuds/AvaHasAClosetMurderBoard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, at the chance of sounding really repetitive here…” Ava trails off, and Sara can almost see her biting her lower lip, the way she always does when she’s uncertain, “How are you holding up with all this? And please be honest, Sara. It’s just us in here.”</p>
<p>The same thought from before crosses her mind again - an innocent little lie, or maybe a half truth would be better than to confess that she’s absolutely terrified, but she can’t do that. Not to her. Not to Ava.</p>
<p>(A post 5x10 Avalance soft scene because let's be honest - it was needed)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your gentle touch brings back that all familiar rush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starling83/gifts">Starling83</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>@Starling83 asked and I delivered (or at least I hope I did)</p>
<p>This is basically pure, tooth rotting fluff with soft girlfriends being soft ♥</p>
<p>A big thank you to @WishingTree for the beta! </p>
<p>(Yeah look at you mom, daughter writes you a fic and your granddaughter does the beta :P ahah)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re okay?” Ava asks her for the nth time as they navigate the corridors of the Waverider, heading towards the Captain’s quarters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sara simply sighs and squeezes Ava’s bicep in what she hopes is a reassuring gesture while her mind runs through all the possible answers she could give her right now. She’s leaning towards keeping up the innocent brush offs - another vague </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Yeah, I’m sure’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>that will probably fall empty already dancing at the tip of her tongue -  except Ava deserves the truth for</span>
  <em>
    <span> once</span>
  </em>
  <span>, considering Sara has done nothing but hide things from her ever since she’d woken up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She chooses to remain quiet instead, and Ava doesn’t push. She hears Nate wishing them a good night, and she’s thankful she can’t see the pity that’s no doubt colouring his expression. She can hear it in his voice, just like she’d heard it in the others’ as she’d gathered them all on the bridge and explained the situation. Sara’s not too wound up about having Ava lead her team until they can figure out what to do, but part of her can’t stop wondering what her role will be with the Legends moving forward, should they fail to find a way to reverse her condition.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>John was on to something when he’d mentioned she could still hear, and this sudden new ability had helped them track the hellhound’s location as well - but what good would that be on an </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual </span>
  </em>
  <span>mission outside the confines of their ship, with no way for her to scout the location they step into?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Talk about giving a whole new meaning to the expression ‘going in blind’.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava comes to a halt, and Sara stops as well. The telltale sound of a code being entered reaches her ears, and shortly after there’s a whoosh that signals a door being opened. They’ve reached the Captain’s quarters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s gently maneuvered inside, and when Ava places her hands on her shoulders Sara instinctively knows she wants her to sit down. Patting at the space behind her, she feels the familiar dip of the mattress when she takes a seat, and then there’s some shuffling and she knows Ava is kneeling in front of her, warm hands resting on Sara’s knees. In another time, Sara knows Ava would have reached for her and held her hands instead, but she seems to be mindful of triggering whatever this vision stuff is, and Sara couldn’t be more thankful for that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She has seen more than enough for one day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, at the chance of sounding really repetitive here…” Ava trails off, and Sara can almost see her biting her lower lip, the way she always does when she’s uncertain, “How are you holding up with all this? And please be honest, Sara. It’s just us in here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The same thought from before crosses her mind again - an innocent little lie, or maybe a half truth would be better than to confess that she’s absolutely terrified, but she can’t do that. Not to her. Not to Ava.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s already hidden enough things from her for today. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sara lets out a breath through her nose, and her shoulders drop, much like her guard. “Honestly? I’m...  scared. From waking up </span>
  <em>
    <span>blind </span>
  </em>
  <span>to continuously seeing everyone dead… It’s a lot.” She takes a moment as the recollections flash through her mind, along with the realization she’d been the one to cause harm. She feels Ava squeeze her knee in reassurance, and she tries to regain control of herself. “And now with Gideon saying she can’t find anything wrong with me…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it’ll be okay, babe,” Ava tries to comfort, her right hand moving to rub at Sara’s leg in a soothing motion even though there’s an edge to her voice that betrays the certainty of her words. “We’ll figure this out - we always do. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Together.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a part of her that really wants to believe her, but as Ava’s hand accidentally grazes against her own, Sara can read just how unsure and scared Ava is about all of it - but there’s something else too. No, what nearly knocks the air completely out of her lungs is the devotion and the affection pouring out of Ava like a never-ending torrent, along with the determination to do whatever it takes to keep Sara safe and sound.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She must have made a noise or given some other indication, because Ava’s hands move from where they’re resting against her legs to hover on either side of her face. “Are you okay? Did you have another vision thing?” Ava asks, and Sara simply shakes her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it wasn’t that,” she tells her honestly, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips, “I was just thinking about how lucky I am for having you in my life, Ava Sharpe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sara hears Ava letting out a shaky breath of her own. “I’m the lucky one, Sara Lance.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s so much emotion in her words, and Sara finds herself automatically reaching one of her hands out towards where she thinks Ava’s face might  be. Her fingers end up making contact with the familiar slope of her neck instead, and Sara slowly feels her way up until she’s touching Ava’s cheek, feeling a dampness against her palm. It’s all muscle memory the way her thumb gently rubs at the corner of Ava’s eye while her other hand moves to rest against her jaw, and then her fingers begin to gently trace all the soft and sharp edges of Ava’s face. She starts at her forehead and moves lower from there, both hands moving in tandem to commit everything to her memory. Her touch is featherlight, tracing the manicured eyebrows and then feeling the thin skin of the eyelids  - Ava thankfully has her eyes closed - along with the tickle of long eyelashes. Next comes her nose and cheekbones, and it’s only when her fingers make contact with Ava’s lips that Sara lets out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava does the same, hers sounding a little shakier, and Sara feels it dance across her fingers as she exhales. She feels her kissing every single one of her fingertips, and just that simple action  feels like a</span>
  <em>
    <span> lot. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She can’t see, but all of her other senses seem to be working in overdrive. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this okay?” she hears Ava ask, her voice taking on a huskier tone, and Sara nods at first, but then she feels gentle fingers beginning to tug at the blindfold and her hands shoot out to grab for Ava’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She half expects to feel Ava’s muscles tensing under her palms, and she’s surprised when it doesn’t happen. “Is it because of what your eyes look like?” she asks, and Sara doesn’t even know how to begin telling her that with the blindfold on she at least feels like there’s a physical barrier, a physical </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>that explains her lack of sight. Taking it off would mean having to come to terms with the fact that she’s pretty much blind and Sara is still very much in the midst of trying to grasp that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But maybe this is the final push she needs, the final step towards her accepting that this might be how it’s going to be from now on, and Sara has to admit that with Ava by her side, things don’t look as grim as they had at the beginning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe Ava is all she needs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her hands move up Ava’s arms, and the second they make contact with Ava’s own Sara is again assaulted with all these feelings and thoughts that aren’t her own. It’s hard to push past the sheer intensity of it to do what she needs to do, but Sara soldiers on - she holds onto Ava’s hands and gently tugs them up, hoping that the action will convey what she wants Ava  to do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” she asks quietly, confusion obvious, and Sara simply nods. “Okay,” she says softly, “What made you change your mind?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The confusion gives way to raw affection as Ava’s fingers take a better hold of the blindfold, and Sara feels it gently being tugged up and away from her face. Her hands remain clasped around Ava’s wrists like a lifeline throughout it, and she doesn’t let go when she feels Ava gently pushing away strands of hair that have fallen into Sara’s face, tucking them behind her ears. The world around her remains dark - part of her had been hoping against hope that there would be a sliver of light, any kind of change no matter how small - and Sara finds herself letting out a breath through her nose as defeat begins to sink into her bones once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava’s hands cradle her face, and it’s as if she can read Sara’s mind. “We’ll get through this, like I said. I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” she finds herself murmuring, “I trust you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That means a lot to hear you say that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unbidden, a smile makes its way to her lips. “Being my girlfriend has its perks, I suppose.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sara knows Ava is smiling, even if she can’t see it. “It sure does.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a sudden shift afterwards in the way that Ava’s thoughts become softer but also louder, more chaotic yet clearer, and Sara finds herself holding her breath once again as she’s hit by the intensity of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she finds herself saying as she subconsciously licks her lips, “You can kiss me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soft lips crash into hers not even a second later, and everything feels more heightened than before as Sara pours everything she’s got into the kiss, feeling Ava doing the exact same thing with the added surprise of Ava’s mind seemingly going blank when she kisses Sara.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She files that under her list of cute things about Ava Sharpe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t take too long for Ava to find her way onto her lap without even having to break the kiss, and Sara finds herself regretfully moving her hands down Ava’s arms, her shoulders, sliding lower and lower until they come to a stop on her hips, to steady her. Ava breaks the kiss and before Sara can ask her anything, she feels Ava pressing her lips against her forehead instead, then to both her cheeks and also her chin. She pauses afterwards, and it’s hard not to feel the trepidation radiating from her in waves, but it’s not hard to figure out why. Sara wills her eyelids to close and then there’s a featherlight touch of a kiss pressed to each of them, as if Ava is trying to kiss them better. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The gesture is absolutely endearing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As I said,” Sara murmurs, “Lucky.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava’s rich laugh reaches her ears and then she’s kissing Sara again, and not soon after there’s two hands on her shoulders and Sara lets herself be pushed down onto the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span>‘Yeah’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she briefly muses, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Everything’s going to be okay.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>